


i'll let you set the pace

by solohux



Series: Omega Hux & Alpha Kylo [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Hux, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Omega Hux, Possessive Behavior, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's heat suppressants unexpectedly stop working and he finds himself attracting some unwanted attention from his alpha officers when his heat sets in.</p><p>[all parts of this series can be read alone ✨]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll let you set the pace

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fun writing omega!Kylo for my A/B/O 'verse fic ['Devour'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6156622/chapters/14106469) a few months ago so I figured I'd write a little omega!Hux fic now too! This was only meant to be short but hey ho! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by the lyrics of [this 'Love Me Like You Do' cover by Living In Friction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cdYJ4Gn9Tg)

From the moment Hux wakes for his morning duties on the bridge, he knows something is amiss within himself. He’s an incredibly light sleeper and usually wakes before his alarm, feeling a sense of satisfaction when he disables it before it chimes at him, as though he’s beaten it in some sort of competition. But this morning, as he opens his heavy eyelids, Hux finds that he has slept through his alarm and he is currently 42 minutes late for his shift.  _And counting._ He groans. He has a particular hatred for unpunctuality, though he's rarely the perpetrator in such circumstance. Still, Hux is sure that no one is going to question his lateness, except himself.

He’s sprawled out on his stomach in bed with his arms underneath his pillows, his sheets wrapped around his legs, sticking uncomfortably to his clammy skin. He casts his mind back to his activities of the past few cycles, presuming that he’s come into contact with someone with some sort of contagious illness, most likely some form of flu. He shifts in the bed, feeling how heavy his limbs are. There’s a probing ache in the back of his head and he lifts his hand to rub the spot where the pain is seemingly coming from. It doesn’t subside. 

 _It’s just flu_ , he thinks,  _it has to **just** be flu._  

As he forces himself to lie on his back, a stirring begins in the pit of his stomach and begins to spread through him, filling him with heat. 

_Heat._

“No…” Hux says aloud to himself as he shakes his head, rubbing his tired eyes with the back of his hand.

He kicks the sheets off of his warm skin, lying flat on his back in bed, eyes scrunched closed tightly as he tries to concentrate on his breathing. He needs to stay calm; no one on the  _Finalizer_  knows he’s an omega. Once his studies had become serious at the Academy, Hux had chosen to take suppressants, not wanting something as ridiculous as a heat to compromise the integrity of his reputation or the high standard of his work. Not to mention the fact that his father had been bitterly disappointed when Hux’s omega alignment had presented itself in his early teens. Brendol Hux wanted a ferocious alpha as a son, not some weak-willed omega that would, someday, want nothing more than to be dominated and bred. So Hux had hid himself from the moment he’d realised that being an omega isn’t something to be proud of. He parades around his ship as though he’s an alpha; the fiercest and no-nonsense alpha that the First Order deserves.

He coughs, feeling the heat rising. His suppressants have failed him. But Hux won’t allow his heat to stop him from being the alpha he so desperately wants to be. 

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Hux exhales slowly though his nose. A cold shower is definitely top of the list. Perhaps if he can cool his skin down, he’ll feel better, he’ll feel as though _he’s_ in control. It’s the disorder and chaos of a heat that Hux thinks he despises the most. In a career where order and neatness and professionalism is mandatory, an omega has no place among the ranks. Hux knows this all too well; omegas aren’t meant to serve aboard Star Destroyers for worries of them compromising the superior alpha officers on board, but Hux had been confident that his heats are under enough control that he wouldn’t be the one to break his own rules. Snoke had agreed, albeit rather reluctantly, that Hux’s biological alignment wouldn’t affect the superiority of his rank as General as long as he keeps his natural alignment a complete and utter secret from everyone. Including raging and domineering alpha, Kylo Ren. 

Hux stands under the cold water of the shower in his private bathroom, being incredibly thankful that his high-ranking role allows for such luxuries. He aggressively pulls his thoughts away from Ren, feeling his cock twitch at the mere thought of being in the alpha’s incredible presence. But his thoughts are already too far gone and, as he sinks against the wall, Hux’s hand idly wraps itself around his hardening cock and he begins to jerk himself off quickly. From the moment he’d first met the Knight, Hux had known that Ren is an alpha. His very presence oozes dominance and, presently, Hux can think of nothing else but Ren’s strong hands pinning him to his bed, knotting him deeply. Hux’s free hand tangles itself in his hair, tugging slightly as he finds himself thrusting into his own hand, desperate for a release. He comes with a low groan all over himself, though the evidence is quickly washed away by the running water. Hux leans his head back and closes his eyes, allowing the water to run over his face, cooling his flushed cheeks. To his dismay, masturbating hasn’t helped, nor has the cold shower. 

But he’s nothing if not determined. And a little stubborn, he privately admits. He’s going to face the day as if nothing is wrong.

He dresses himself in his regulatory uniform, ensuring that the collar on his jacket is high enough to completely cover his neck, hoping that it may mute some of his alluring scent and deter overbearing alphas away from him. As he stands in front of the mirror, Hux notes how weak his body feels, trembling underneath his layers of uniform. The warmth in the pit of his stomach is continuing to spread through his body, up his arms and down his legs. He tries not to dwell too harshly on it. Instead, he combs down his hair with his fingers, attempting to get his outward appearance to be as normal as possible. 

 _It’ll pass,_ he thinks _, don’t succumb to it and it’ll pass._

He knows it’s not true; he had taken enough biology classes at the Academy to know that  _mating_  is the only thing that can eliminate an omega’s heat, to be fucked wildly until the fever disappears. 

As he strides to the door, Hux hesitates before exiting, knowing that it would most likely be safer for him to stay in his quarters until he could strategize a better solution to his problem, seeing as the first shift of the cycle would mean that most of the officers around him would be alphas. But Hux is confident that he’ll be able to hold them off until the end of the shift. With the Resistance most likely feeling elated after their victory over Starkiller, Hux knows that his presence is vital on the bridge to keep morale strong. He has to do this, for the good of the Order. 

As he steps out of his quarters, he notes that the corridor is empty, most likely because everyone who is meant to _be_ on-shift, is already out, seeing as Hux is now 86 minutes late for his duty. With his hands defiantly held behind his back, Hux takes long strides down the corridor, his head tipped upwards slightly as though to glare down his nose at anyone who dares to look at him wrong. Today of all days, he needs a strong and fearsome aura about him so that’s where his concentration goes. He doesn’t think about the heat in his veins.

He reaches the bridge quickly, though quite a few heads turn when he enters and walks down the centre to the viewport, taking his usual stance at the head of the helm. Indistinct chatter begins to sound from the navigation pits and the other officers, and Hux knows that he’s the topic of most of the mumblings that are happening. But no one has approached him. No alpha has come near him and he begins to wonder whether his ‘ _don’t think about it’_  plan has worked. 

The first half of the cycle passes quickly, though as time goes on, Hux realises that his strategy has been unsuccessful and he’s sinking deeper into his heat. He wipes a bead of sweat from his temple with the back of his glove.

“Sir?” Mitaka, a beta, approaches Hux with a datapad and a stylus, waiting for Hux to sign off some new plans for something. Hux isn’t sure what; he doesn’t read the text on the screen. It’s too blurred. “General, sir, maybe you should go to medbay. I’m sure they can help with your--”

“Whilst I appreciate your concern, Lieutenant, I am well enough to be here. Return to your work,” Hux snaps back, not meaning to sound as rude as he had done. He knows his loyal Lieutenant Mitaka is only trying to help. He gets a concerned salute from Mitaka in return as he walks away, leaving Hux facing the rest of the bridge personnel. They’re staring at him, some with hunger in their eyes and some with pity. He stares back at them, sizing up the alpha's who look as though they're waiting to devour him. Suddenly, their gazes are torn away from him as the sounds of heavy footsteps fill the silence of the bridge. Kylo, with his dark and dominating aura, steps onto the bridge and gazes around for a second before he turns his head towards Hux. Hux inwardly curses, recalling how Ren had been at the centre of his imagination this morning when he’d touched himself in the shower. He turns his back on the Knight and faces the blackness of space, hoping that Ren would _go away._

Hux’s hope is misplaced.

He knows when Kylo is getting closer; the alpha’s presence is phenomenal, and it’s all Hux can focus on.

“General,” Kylo says, his voice distorted through his mask. Hux doesn’t turn, nor does he allow his body to visibly tremble as his heat becomes stronger as the seconds tick by. 

“Ren,” Hux greets blandly.

“You’re in heat.”

Hux resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Well spotted.”

Kylo’s presence is alarmingly soothing to him, Hux finds. The alpha presses his chest against Hux’s back and it takes all of Hux’s concentration not to melt into him, not to moan as his desire grows. He wants to collapse against him, to have Kylo throw him over his strong shoulder to demonstrate to all others that he _belongs_ to _him_ , have Kylo carry him back to his quarters and allow the alpha to consume him. 

“You shouldn’t be on the bridge,” Kylo says, and Hux feels his hand nudging his hip. “You need help.”

Kylo puts on an appeasing tone on the last word of his sentence and Hux admits that it calms him for a moment. But when Kylo’s fingers begin to dig into his hip, Hux pulls away from Kylo’s touch and spins around, looking up at Kylo’s mask. 

“I don’t want your help, I’m--” Hux wobbles on his feet and is forced to grab onto the console behind him to stop his knees from buckling. It’s getting worse by being in Kylo’s presence. Hux has to get away if he still wants to overcome this heat by his own means. “I’m  _fine_.”

And with that, Hux brushes past Kylo and marches off the bridge on shaking legs, the rest of the alpha officers all staring eagerly at him as he walks past them. Hux tries to focus on breathing, thinking that it’ll help to exert control over his body, which is currently betraying him to the highest degree. Hux swallows hard; his mind is incredibly hazy, the corridors are all blurring together, he can’t remember the way back to his quarters. Hux grabs onto the wall and halts for a second, breathing sharply and hoping that he’ll be able to gather himself before he undoubtedly attracts unwanted attention. He’s capable of getting through this, he knows he is. Regardless of his biology, he’s a General, he won’t succumb to anyone. He won’t. 

The heat in his veins is suddenly too overpowering and Hux collapses back against the wall, sliding down it until he’s sat awkwardly on the floor, his skin damp with sweat. Leaning his head back, Hux groans loudly, knowing that he’s a fool to have left his quarters this morning. Just as he’s beginning to think he’s going to die here, leaning limply against the wall in the bowels of his own ship, Hux feels a presence hovering over him. An alpha, to be more precise, though Hux doesn’t open his eyes to look at them. 

“Well, look what I’ve found,” the male voice says and Hux notes that he doesn’t recognise it. 

As the large shadow looms over him, Hux finally opens his heavy eyes to see an alpha officer staring down at him, eagerly licking his lips. He’s well-built; strong shoulders, strong jawline, thick chest. He brushes his light brown hair from his face as he leers down at Hux with hungry eyes.

“Who would have guessed that the  _fierce_ General Hux is nothing more than a _weak_ omega? That he’s just a bitch in heat?” The alpha says as he kneels down onto the floor. He places his hands on Hux’s knees and spreads his legs, shuffling forward to fit in between them. Hux groans lightly in protest, but his body is weak; it  _wants_  to submit. Both of the alpha’s hands are suddenly opening the collar of Hux’s jacket to reveal more of the pale skin of his neck. The alpha leans closer, his eyes half-lidded.

“You smell so damn good,” the alpha whispers, swiping his wet tongue across Hux’s throat.

Hux cries out, in both distress and pleasure. This is what he needs, but it isn’t what he wants. Strangely, he finds himself mentally calling out for Kylo, recalling how he’d felt so soothed in the Knight’s presence, wishing it had been him who’d found Hux slumped in the corridor and not this overbearing animal who’s looking as him as though he’s no more than a piece of meat.

"K...Kylo..." Hux whimpers, blinking slowly, trying to look past the alpha officer to see if the Knight has followed Hux off the bridge. But the corridor is empty and silent besides Hux's occasional moans and mewls.

"Ren isn't coming for you, omega," the alpha says, holding Hux's cheeks between his large hands, making him focus on him instead of gazing distantly down the corridor. Hux swallows hard, breathing in sharp gasps through his slighty-parted lips. "I'm gonna take _good_ care of you. Make you _mine._ "

The alpha picks up one of Hux’s limp hands, pinching the tip of the glove of his middle finger, pulling it off slowly. Hux can only sit and watch through glazed eyes as the alpha tosses the glove aside and sticks two of Hux’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, running his tongue across the entirety of the digits, lapping at them fervently. Hux lets out a shuddering breath, feeling the wetness growing in his trousers as his body prepares itself for the taking. 

“No…” Hux whispers as the alpha pulls his fingers from his mouth and pushes Hux down until he’s lying flat on his back on the floor, his limbs bonelessly splaying out. The alpha's large hands are suddenly roaming over his body, stroking him and caressing him as though he’s nothing more than this man’s pet, existing only to be touched and used. 

“Ssh,” the alpha coos, and Hux finds himself obeying, “your body needs me, omega.”

The alpha settles himself between Hux’s legs and leans down to bury his face in the crook of Hux’s neck, inhaling sharply. Hux’s head falls limply to the side, staring at nothing, accepting that he’s going to be  _used_  like an omega should be. After this is over, he’ll no doubt be demoted, he’ll lose the  _Finalizer_ , lose all respect from all First Order personnel. His mind reels into how much of a failure he is because of this, this  _stupid_  heat. He should’ve known he couldn’t hide his true status from the rest of the galaxy: sooner or later, he would’ve been reduced to this desperate mess, hot and wet and ready for someone to take him and own him. He recalls taunts from alphas at the Academy _; ‘breeding is all you’ll ever be good for, Hux!’_  When the alpha slides his palm over the front of Hux’s trousers, his moan sounds more like a sob.

Suddenly, Hux hears the ignition of a lightsaber and a subsequent growl from its owner, and the alpha that’s lying over his body moves away from him sharply, bolting down the corridor without hesitation before the challenging alpha can kill him. The lightsaber deactivates, and Hux hears heavy footsteps approaching him. Once the challenger is kneeling next to him, Hux’s eyes take a moment to focus on his face. His young, maskless and scarred face.

“Ren…” Hux whispers, shifting on the floor to try and get closer to him. 

“Are you still adamant that you don’t need my help?” Kylo says, though his tone isn’t as teasing as it usually would be. There’s a hint of something else in his voice too; compassion, concern, defiance…Hux isn’t sure. But whatever it is, it’s centring Hux’s heat, compressing it into one region of his body. With Kylo next to him like this, Hux, for the first time in his life, wants the same thing as his omega biology. 

“No…I need… _you_ , want you to be the one who-- _ahh_!”

Hux arches his back off the ground, scrunching his eyes closes and digging his heels into the floor. Despite Kylo’s cooling presence next to him, the heat flows through Hux’s veins, pooling in the bottom of his abdomen, setting his body and mind ablaze. This is it, he thinks before he groans; his heat has finally arrived. There's no overcoming it alone now. He pants heavily, sweating. He feels Kylo’s arm snaking underneath his shoulders and the other underneath his knees, and the alpha hoists Hux up into his arms. Hux nuzzles into his shoulder, grabbing at his cowl, pulling his own body as close to Kylo’s as possible. 

Hux rolls his tongue over his dry lips. “How did you…?”

“Find you?” Kylo looks down at him, a twinkle in his eye. “Your scent is overpowering, Hux. I don’t think you realise how much trouble you could have got yourself into. The way that other alpha was looking at you, what he wanted to do to you.” Kylo growls again, which only furthers Hux’s arousal.

Kylo carries Hux down the corridors of the _Finalizer_ , gaining a few hungry looks from the alpha personnel as they make their way to Kylo’s quarters. They pass a particularly bulky alpha down one of the corridors, who takes a sharp inhale through his nose, though a murderous stare from Kylo is enough to make him scarper without having to be told twice. Hux groans, burying his head into Kylo’s shoulder, hiding his face.

“You hate this,” Kylo states, standing outside the door to his quarters.

“Obviously,” Hux replies, his voice slightly muffled from having his face pressed into the warm material of Kylo’s robe. He turns his head out and looks up at Kylo with glazed green eyes. Hux thinks of saying something else to him about precisely _how much_ he hates being the subordinate alignment in a rank where he’s supposed to have control and command over all. Yet here he is, reduced to a trembling mess of desperate needs and wants, being carried back to Kylo Ren’s personal quarters to succumb to his touch. But the words don’t form in his mouth. Instead, he moans and whimpers, suddenly feeling as though they’re both wearing too many clothes.

Kylo shuffles through the door carefully, being mindful not to bang Hux’s head against the door frame, though Hux absently supposes that concussion wouldn’t make the situation any worse. Kylo cradles him close for a second before he lays Hux down on his bed, standing back for a second to look down at him. The hunger in Kylo’s dark eyes isn’t the same as what Hux had saw in the other alpha’s eyes; the latter’s had been primal, _beastlike_ even, and it hadn’t felt right to Hux. He hadn't wanted to be touched by the other alpha, but now, all his body wants is Kylo's hands all over him. But Kylo’s eyes are filled with a desire that’s deeper than his rut, like he’s thought about this before he’d found out that Hux is an omega.

“Ren, please,” Hux begs, desperately, as he’s already beginning to bear his hips down into the bed, feeling himself growing wetter by the second.

Kylo leans down, covering Hux’s body with his own, taking Hux’s lips up in a deep kiss. Hux opens his mouth, allowing Kylo’s tongue to slide in between his parted lips. Absently, Kylo feels Hux grinding his hips up against Kylo’s groin, rubbing his hardening cock against him.

“You're so _needy_ , Hux,” Kylo says after he breaks the kiss, pulling away to look into Hux’s glazed eyes, seeing how displeased the omega is with Kylo for stopping their kissing. Kylo’s large hands slide underneath Hux’s jacket, pushing and pulling it off and over the curves of his body, doing the same with his shirt. Kylo admires the pale skin of Hux’s bare chest for a moment before he leans down, taking one of Hux’s erect nipples into his mouth. Sucking gently, he hears moans of approval from the writhing omega. After one final lick, Kylo stands back up, pulling Hux’s boots and trousers off in a couple of swift movements, leaving Hux lying sweating and naked on Kylo’s bed, whilst Kylo himself is still completely clothed, though this seemingly doesn’t bother either of them. Hux is already completely hard, and Kylo can feel his mind becoming overcome with his rut as he takes in Hux’s glorious naked body; the gentle curves and bumps of his lithe frame. Absently, Kylo admires Hux’s freckled skin; from this proximity, he can see the light spritz of little freckles that dot Hux’s figure, some cascading over the soft contours of his bones. Kylo wants to kiss every single one and add his _own_ marks in the process.

Kylo grabs Hux by the ankles and pulls him forward until his legs are hanging over the side of the bed. Kylo kneels down in between Hux’s legs, spreading his knees apart just a touch, pressing his nose to the inside of Hux’s thigh. Hux groans loudly, resting his legs on each of Kylo’s shoulders. Hux’s scent is unlike anything Kylo has ever smelled before. It’s what had enabled him to find Hux after he’d so abruptly left Kylo’s presence on the bridge. Kylo has picked up the scent of unmated omegas before, but none of them had consumed his senses and flooded his mind like Hux’s had. It’s different, a good kind of different, and Kylo has to find out why.

Hux’s hand moves slowly towards his fully erect cock, desperate to get some sort of release. But Kylo’s hand is quickly around Hux’s wrist, pulling it away, leaving his cock achingly hard. Hux groans, but Kylo only smirks, interested to see his esteemed General coming undone on his bed. Hux slides his legs down from Kylo’s shoulders, and the alpha undresses himself quickly. As soon as he’s naked, Hux sits up, as though under some sort of spell, his gaze locked on Kylo’s hardening length. He shuffles forward until he’s perched on the end of the bed, and stretches his arms out, grabbing Kylo by the hips and pulling him forwards. Lips parted, Hux sucks eagerly at the tip of Kylo’s cock, and Kylo is forced to hold onto Hux’s bony shoulder as the omega takes his entire shaft into his hot mouth, switching between licking and sucking. Kylo grunts as he looks down at Hux, taking particular note of how well his lips fit around him. Kylo feels hit rut overtaking him, and he begins to gently thrust into Hux’s mouth, eager to move things along. The omega moans around Kylo’s cock, pulling his mouth off with a wet _pop!_ when Kylo grabs a fistful of his hair and drags his head off. Hux stares up at him with a wild and unforgiving fever in his lustrous eyes, saliva and precum covering his pink lips. Kylo rubs his thumb over Hux’s lips, from corner to corner, smiling as Hux sticks his tongue out to affectionately lick him.

“Tell me what you want, Hux,” Kylo says, leaning in closer to Hux until their lips are _almost_ touching. When Hux jolts forward for a kiss, Kylo teasingly pulls back. “ _Omega.”_

“Your knot, I need your knot, alpha, _please,”_ Hux moans, babbling his way through his sentence as he places his hands on Kylo’s cheeks, trying to pull him closer. He’s _burning_ , the desire to be fucked is growing by the second. The longer he’s in Kylo’s presence, the wilder his desperation grows.

“On your back,” Kylo says and Hux obeys, shuffling back to lie on the pillows at the top of Kylo’s bed. He’s already spread his legs, bent slightly at the knee, waiting to be mated. Kylo climbs onto the bed, breathing heavily, almost unbelieving that a beautiful creature like Hux is unmated. Kylo settles himself in between Hux’s spread legs, running his fingernails across the pale skin of Hux’s leg as he moves, ensuring that his touch is light, light enough to make Hux shiver. His fingers gradually make their way up to Hux’s entrance, circling around the sensitive ring of muscle.

“You’re so _wet,_ Hux,” Kylo says, realising that his limited knowledge on omega biology and their ability to _self-lubricate_ during their heats is true.

Kylo takes Hux’s low whimpering sounds as an indication of his desperation and pushes two fingers in slowly, using the other hand to massage the base of Hux’s cock.

“Nngh… _Kylo,”_ Hux’s hands grasp at the bed sheets at Kylo scissors his fingers in and out of Hux’s hot entrance, feeling him tense and clench as he works him open. Kylo breathes in through his nose, relishing in Hux’s potent scent and his growing wetness around his fingers. When Kylo feels Hux beginning to push his pelvis down onto his fingers, Kylo pulls his fingers out slowly, knowing that Hux may begin to go insane with fever if he doesn’t knot him soon.

Kylo locks eyes with Hux as he pushes his cock into the trembling omega, watching as Hux’s eyes become half-lidded and his mouth forms a perfect ‘O’ shape. Once Kylo is fully sheathed inside, he leans forward to kiss Hux hungrily, gradually beginning to move his hips back and forth. As they kiss, Hux moans into Kylo’s mouth as the alpha’s thrusting becomes rougher, his rut driving his actions. The sounds of Hux’s moans, his overpowering scent, his warm skin underneath Kylo’s own, the taste of Hux’s lips and the glorious sight of watching him come undone as Kylo takes him; Hux is completely consuming Kylo’s senses, and the alpha has no intention of trying to stop any of it.  

Kylo trails his lips over Hux’s sharp jawline, nibbling as he moves.

“My _good_ omega,” he praises, his breath warm on Hux’s ear. “ _My_ omega.”

“Yes,” Hux whines in response, bearing his hips down to meet Kylo’s erratic thrusting, “ _yours,_ Ren. All yours, you found me, alpha, keep going, mark me, please.”

Kylo doesn’t need to be told twice. Moving his lips to a particularly attractive spot on the left side of Hux’s jugular, Kylo begins sucking at the pale skin, listening intensely as Hux groans and tosses his head to the opposite side, allowing the alpha better access. Kylo grazes his teeth against the skin gently at first, but he bites down, hard enough that he’ll leave his teeth marks in Hux’s neck. The omega cries out, flinging his hands around Kylo’s back and clinging on tightly as Kylo continues to suck at the reddening _possession_ mark that now adorns Hux’s throat for the rest of the galaxy to see.

“Come in me,” Hux says between breathy gasps, “ _deep,_ Ren. Please. I-I need your knot-- _ah_! _”_

Kylo grunts as he sits up straight, grabbing onto Hux’s slim hips to hold his trembling body steady. He can feel his knot growing with each thrust, and by the sound of Hux’s groans, the omega can too, the knot stretching him wide. With one final heavy thrust and a low growl, Kylo buries himself up to his hilt inside Hux as his knot completely swells as he comes. He groans loudly, falling forwards and catching himself on his hands either side of Hux’s ribs on the bed. Hux’s back arches as he feels Kylo come, gritting his teeth tightly when Kylo wraps his fingers around Hux’s still-hard cock and begins to jerk him in quick movements. Hux locks gazes with his _alpha_ as he comes into Kylo’s hand, whimpering suddenly from oversensitivity.

“Ren,” Hux says the name in a whisper as he attempts to get his breath back, feeling Kylo’s knot beginning to deflate. When he’s able to pull out completely, Hux groans again at the loss of pressure inside him, sinking back into the pillows, feeling like he could sleep for eternity.

Kylo shifts Hux’s weak legs, moving from between them to lie on his side next to Hux. He runs his hand up Hux’s chest, over his prominent collarbone to rub his thumb over the purple mark that now adorns Hux’s neck.

"I..." Hux exhales, stuggling to form words in his mouth. "I'm glad...it was you."

Hux manages to turn his head to look into Kylo's wild eyes, calmer now than when his rut had consumed him.

“I thought you were an alpha,” Kylo says in a possessive whisper and Hux leans into his touch. “I thought I couldn’t have you.” He doesn’t expect a reply; he can tell by the distant look in Hux’s eyes that the omega is still reeling from being mated. “You can sleep. I’ll be here when you wake.”

Hux feels his body tingle slightly as he finds himself _desiring_ to do as the alpha tells him. He does as he’s told and, as he feels Kylo pull the blanket over his exhausted body, Hux feels his mind coming back to him slightly. He knows his heat will last a couple more days yet but for now, it has subsided a little. He stares at Kylo for a couple of seconds, at _his_ alpha, feeling oddly safe and comforted. It’s a different sort of feeling than he’s ever had before; suddenly he doesn’t feel so isolated or so cold. Throughout his life, everyone has given Hux the impression that being an omega is something to be ashamed of, as though omegas would only be used for quick sexual exploits or breeding. But it hasn't felt like that with Ren. Maybe he's still delerious, or maybe he's reconsidering everything he knows about his own biology. Hux closes his eyes and shifts to lie on his side, facing Kylo, and he swears he sees Kylo’s lips curving into a slight smile before he begins to drift into sleep. Kylo stretches out next to him, lying on his back, watching Hux fall asleep, his dark gaze occassionally drifting to the door to his quarters, ready to fight any alpha who dared tries to take Hux from him. Hux sinks calmly into sleep, feeling Kylo's body heat next to him.

Perhaps being an omega isn’t so terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> My tumblr is also [here.](http://solohux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
